Beloved Phantom
by Emo Headphonez
Summary: LuluSuza Lemon/Post R2 -- It seemed that running that sword through Lelouch vi Britannia didn't cause his demise. Somehow he now lives on the outskirts of the Tokyo Settlement, along with the one that almost caused him to "die" --


A/N: Well, well~ I'm uploading something.

And it's a lemon. Oh my God. You can hardly contain yourself, can you? It's totally exciting, I know. ...Not really. It's not, as this is my only my second lemon ever. Haha, apparently it's really good but I'm all..."...Eh."

Also, this is for my dear friend Sakura. It was her birthday last week, and I decided to give this to her for her present. ILY~:'D

Disclaimer: No I dun ownz Code Geass.

* * *

Delicate fingers tapped impatiently - or was it in annoyance? It was hard for one to tell - against the hardwood. This was painful. It was terrible. Why couldn't he figure this one little problem out? It was so simple, but he just...couldn't figure it out.

A fist clenched, and one hand met his forehead. An angry look spread upon his face, and the pencil that had once been in his hand was now laying broken on the floor.

Today was _not_ his day.

"Why can't I figure this--"

"Lelouch!"

Oh, shit. He'd gotten home already. Closing his eyes, he removed his hand from his forehead. Alright, he had to look normal in front of the other. That means no more getting angry at himself, no more breaking pencils and especially no more swearing under the breath. He did not want the other to know of him having those types of issues. After all, if the brunette did know, there would probably be an Anger Management class down the road.

...If he could go out.

Which he can't.

So hah! He could still be like that in front of Suzaku and not have to go to any classes. Still, though, he didn't want to act like a PMS-y bitch in front of his lover.

"Oh, home already?" It seemed that while he was lost in thought about utterly useless things, Suzaku had already come into the master bedroom. "I thought you had to work late tonight..." A small mental frown. If Suzaku did work late, he would've probably figured out the solution to his problem already.

A small grin appeared on his face as he walked over to where Lelouch was sitting. "What, you don't want me to be home early~?" As he walked, he quickly undid the button in which held his cape together. "Such a shame, Lelouch. I was actually looking forward to coming home. And gazing into your wondrous eyes, stroking your silken hair..." By this time, Suzaku had already made it over the supposedly dead Lelouch and tilted his chin upwards. "But it sort of hurts me that you don't want me home earlier than normal."

Lelouch didn't say anything, but only looked at green hues. "Well, I did want to surprise you with something but I suppose now that you're home, I can't." An over dramatic sigh came from his lips, before smiling as Suzaku bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss was nothing to get too terribly excited about, really, as they had been doing it for over three months now. It didn't last long either, only a mere three seconds.

"Oh, a surprise?" Suzaku questioned after he pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "What would it of been?" He smiled, walking over towards the bed now. Lelouch watched him he started to undo the Zero top, and revealing slightly tanned skin. It became more pale now, as the boy rarely ever went out in the sun anymore. After all, it would be slightly scary if one were to see the supposedly dead Suzaku Kururugi out in daylight.

"If I told you, that wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He laughed, before his eyes closed slowly.

"Oh come on, Lelouch. Tell me." The current Zero made his voice sound slightly whiney-ish, causing purple eyes to open slowly and see that the brunette had already come back to where Lelouch was sitting. "Pleeee~eeease?" A small twitch as Suzaku seemed to have puppy dog eyes, and he had to resist the urge to jump his best friend/lover/ex-Knight. Damn his puppy cuteness. And...shirtless sexiness.

Quickly looking away so his mind didn't wander off to something "vulgar" (to say the very least), he sighed. "Fine. I was planning on making you di-"

"You do that every day."

"Yes, but today I was going to-"

Once again, Suzaku had cut off Lelouch. "Well, instead of dinner, why don't you...?" One of those types of grins appeared on his face as he spoke, and within the next instant, he knew what Suzaku was talking about.

Standing up, Lelouch took a hold of the males waistband and pulled him closer. "You sure are hormonal." He commented, as it hadn't been too long since they had last had sex in this bed. Suzaku just smiled, fingers now slowly undoing the "dead" boy's shirt. "But I suppose that's why I love you. You satisfy me."

A pouting face. "Awww, you don't love me because of all that's happened between us? You just love me because I pleasure you so well?" His tone was light-hearted, so Lelouch knew he wasn't being serious about this. But still, if he were serious, that'd cause major problems. "Luluuuu. That's slightly mean. You do realize I'll have to punish you for being such a cruel boy." He laughed, already at the last button. Quickly, he slipped the shirt off and started to trail his finger along the pale chest.

That felt good...just the finger just tracing a line felt really nice.

...Wow, he was easy to please.

Seeing Lelouch stand there, completely shirtless, Suzaku took his chance and pressed his lips against Lelouchs while taking a hold of him. As they made their way over to the bed, their tongues lightly stroked each others, and a small noise was earned from the brunette. The two broke apart just as Lelouch's legs hit the bed and he fell down. Of course, Suzaku followed and landed right onto the original Zero who just smiled. Another kiss to the lips, this one being shorter than their previous one.

As they broke apart, Suzaku's hand ran down Lelouch's side, and the Japanese had found the Britannian's zipper of his pants. Smiling, he started to fiddle with the zipper earning a small growl from the other. Lelouch _hated_ being teased in bed, and Suzaku knew that. Why do you think he was doing that?

"You don't like me fiddling with it, do you?"

"You know I don't."

The response was merely a quiet 'Heh' and the nineteen year old male lowered his head so he was starting to suck on the collarbone of the immortal. This earned a small moan from Lelouch, and him say something like, "Lower." Lower, eh? And that's what he'll get.

"Yes, milord." Hearing the word 'milord' escape Suzaku's mouth caused Lelouch to let out a little growl. A chuckle then came from Suzaku, and he smiled, now looking down into amethyst orbs. "Haha. Sorry, I couldn't resist, Lelouch." The other hand, which was just holding onto Lelouch's side, moved towards the closest nipple, and he grinned. The boy underneath him made no comment, but made a small face. Suzaku tilted his head, before he started to toy with it while planting a kiss on Lelouch's lips.

"Mhmmnnn..." Was the response, and hands planted firmly on the green eyed males chest. The two broke apart as soon as Lelouch made a sudden noise and movement. He thrust his hips upwards, most likely making a sign for Suzaku to go lower and start actually doing something instead of just this.

"Oh, you're so impatient~" Suzaku laughed, but obliged to Lelouch once again. The hand quickly took care of the zipper and the pants that adorned his legs. "Hm, nice boxers today, Lelouch." He commented, causing purple eyes to roll. Ugh, he loved taking his time, didn't he? "Too bad they're not going to last long." With one swift movement, they were removed and thrown onto the floor. One hand planted firmly on the tip of the member, earning a small noise from the boy. It seemed that he was hard already, causing Suzaku to mentally laugh. _Oh, Lelouch gets hard easily~ _After the thought, his hand started to move in circular motions, causing the 99th emperor to let out a moan of pleasure. The massaging got slightly faster, causing another moan to escape his lips.

So nice.

So lovely.

Unconsciously, his hips thrust forward as Suzaku continued what he was doing. It was as if he were begging for more. For more pleasure and for more enjoyment.

"Not yet, my little zombie." A small laugh followed the word 'zombie', causing Lelouch to frown slightly.

...Zombie. So he was a zombie now?

Lelouch was just about to comment on this, but his words were cut off by a quick, "Ah!" as he felt Suzaku started to suck on his manhood. Hands instinctively went to brown locks, and they clutched the hair as he started to deep throat it. "A..Ah!" Was all that came out of his mouth, and the grip tightened as the tongue ran along the organ as well. "Su-" Another moan. "Za...ku...!" He felt himself enjoying this way more than usual, which made him wonder why that was. Ah, well. In time, Lelouch would figure that out.

For a second, the grip loosened but instantly tightened again as he felt the same familiar pool in his member. "I...I'm going to..." Those three words barely escaped his lips as he felt himself release into the brunette's mouth. Normally, Suzaku would of barely escaped getting cummed inside his mouth, but it seemed this time it was different. Letting go of brown hair, he felt that his palms were sweating so his just put his hands on the sheets. "Sorry..." He muttered, feeling the heat rise to his face. Lelouch should've given more of a warning before coming inside of the other...or something like that.

Suzaku merely blinked, before sliding the member out of his mouth. Purple eyes barely noticed that he had swallowed the white liquid, and made a small face afterwards. This caused Lelouch to blink this time, and give a questioning look. Though the many times they had done this, he hadn't known the taste of another's cum and that was why he looked genuinely puzzled about the face the brunette made.

"Sorry again..." He mumbled, before Suzaku just smiled.

"What's there to be sorry about? It doesn't taste too terrible." Getting up in a sitting position, Lelouch started to trace small circles on the male's chest who was also sitting there. "Really, there's no need to apologize." Another smile came before the muscular male wrapped his arms around the slimmer males and practically forced Lelouchs head onto his bare chest. "But you will be sorry if you don't take my pants off..." He laughed into the males ear, and nipped on it playfully.

Lelouch inwardly sighed, before he pushed himself away from Suzaku even though he _did_ smell nice. "I can't exactly take your pants off while being held against your chest, now can I?" The only response as a small laugh and a quick kiss on the forehead. "Right." One hand reached down and fumbled around, attempting to find the zipper or even button on Zero's pants. God, he forgot how annoying these pants were to get off. Normally, Suzaku would've disposed of them himself, leaving Lelouch just sitting there as he did so.

"Having a bit of trouble there?" Suzaku's hot breath against Lelouch's ear caused him to shudder in response. Slightly tanned hands took pale ones, and they guided them to where the zipper was. "There. Heh, it's been a while since you last did this, hasn't it?" No response from Lelouch came, except for the _Zzzzip_ sound of the zipper and pants being pulled off. "Not talking now?"

"Shut up..."

"Oh, that hurts."

"Do you want something to hurt even more?" Low growl.

"...Is something the matter?" Genuine concern filled his voice, causing Lelouch to look up from Suzaku's boxers into his eyes. Blinking, he tilted his head. Was something wrong? Well, no...not really. It was just that he realized something that he totally forgot to mention to Suzaku beforehand.

"Er...we...don't have any lubrication." True, they used it all up last week. Dammit, he should've gotten Suzaku to go out and buy some.

...Zero in some sort of store. Buying lubrication...Oh my God. What a mental image that was.

One blink. Two blink. Finally, after three blinks Suzaku just smiled. "So? We don't have to have it, Lulu." The brunette then erupted in laughter as Lelouch shot him the most piercing glare ever. Lelouch's face then turned a light, elegant shade of pink which caused Suzaku to laugh even harder. Ahaha! This was too rich. Eventually the laughter subsided, and he watched Lelouch tug slightly at the boxers waistband. "You don't want to do it anymore...?"

Lelouch hesitated for a moment, looking very much like a rejected child. "W-Well...you're kind of big. So it might hurt...a bit more than usual..." He was now looking down, and still tugging on the waistband.

Taking a hold of Lelouch's chin, he tilted the black haired males head up so he was looking into iris coloured eyes with verdant. "If it hurts, and you want to stop, just dig your nails into my neck." Flashing a smile, the previous Zero smiled back and disposed of the green striped boxers. "So I take it you want it to do it, then."

"...Idiot."

Grinning, his hands went down Lelouch's back, making sure to make it feel like a nice back rub. The boy just smiled, leaning into the younger one as fingers were slowly inserted into his entrance. "Ngnnn!" Was all that came out of Lelouch as he attempted not to squirm. Wincing slightly, he bit his lip and muttered something like, "Continue. Don't stop." For the third time this afternoon, he obeyed Lelouch and started to stretch him out. The brunette made a scissor motion, stretching him out even more. This earned a grunt and for Lelouch to firmly plant his hands on his shoulders.

"It's going to be fine, Lulu." He cooed, nipping on the Britannian's ear playfully.

Feeling that he had been stretched out enough, he removed his fingers that were covered in some sexual fluids already. "You'll be going from pain to pleasure soon enough." Lifting the hips up slowly, he positioned himself inside Lelouch slowly. A small noise came from the teen - er...ageless being - as he entered, but Suzaku knew that this part was always the second most painful. Entering right after the stretching out without lubrication.

Hands on his shoulders were repositioned as the male fully sheathed himself. They were now on his shoulder blades, nails ready to dig in for when he started to move and thrust inside of him.

"You ready...?" Suzaku asked his lover, and the reply was a blunt, "Yes."

_So blunt and cute._

A moment passed after Lelouch had responded, and he had started to move slowly inside of the other. Even the slightest movement had caused him to let out a small moan of pain - or pleasure? Suzaku couldn't tell. But Lelouch hadn't dug his nails into his neck, so he only assumed that it was pleasure. Bit by bit, as time passed, the moving got faster and the thrusts in which came from the former Knight of Zero became harder. "A...Ah!" Lelouch called out, his nails already digging into his back. Not the neck...so it was fine, so far. "Suuu..." The nails came out of flesh for a split second before the re-entered as Suzaku found the tender spot. "Za-!"

Another moan, and a fairly loud one at that. Zero could see that his breaths were becoming more rapid and shorter as well, along with his own. Their breathing eventually became synchronized, and Lelouch let out a small cry, flinging his head back. The nails dug in deeper, but Suzaku ignored the pain as he continued to thrust. Oh, was he ever determined to make the other come again.

Arms wrapped loosely around the other boys waist, they tightened as he felt a certain warmth appear in his member. Biting his lip, he narrowed his eyes as the other boy continued to let out a flurry of moans. "Suzaaaa...I-I'm...going to...!"

Bititng his lip did _not_ help at all, as he let out a loud cry of, "Lelouch!" before releasing the slippery, bitter liquid inside of Lelouch. The other did the same, but on the lower part of Suzaku's stomach.

For both, their breathing slowed down and returned to normal as Suzaku slowly pulled out. After wards though, he just collapsed on the other nude male. Arms wrapped around him in return, and the brunette allowed a warm smile to be placed on his lips. Closing his eyes, he rested his face in the crook of Lelouch's neck. Their hands met, and their fingers wrapped together in a tight link. "You do know I really love you..."

"Of course I know. You just like having fun with me."

"Heh, I do..." Eyes opened slowly once, before they closed once again. "Good night, my lovely zombie." He whispered, taking a deep inhale of Lelouch's scent. Mmmm, lilacs...

"It's not even evening." Lelouch grumbled, and then added, "Oh, yeah, Suzaku?"

"Hm?"

"We're through."

His head jolted up, and he looked straight down into purple hues. No...No. Lelouch couldn't mean that, could he!? After what they just did. "You're...You're joking!"

A flicker of amusement flashed in his eyes. "Yes, I'm joking. But we will be through if you keep calling me a zombie."

"...Oh. So then what can I call you?"

"Lulu."

"But that's not original!"

"Nor is zombie."

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: That 'zombie' thing is sort of an inside joke between me and her. So yeah.

...Hope you enjoyed? R&R plox. ;o; Flames are not appreciated.


End file.
